


Josh and Lena Demona: A Mistaken Identity

by Hero101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emily might die, Josh is naïve, Ms. Demona is evil, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero101/pseuds/Hero101
Summary: That night, after their date, Josh was sound asleep. He woke up that morning in a place that he didn’t recognize. The air smelled dead in a sense and almost like no one lived there.





	Josh and Lena Demona: A Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 In Lesone High school, Josh and his friends were hanging out in the student lounge. Josh was playing them a song he wrote for his girlfriend, Emily. They gave him pointers when he stopped. 

         “Emily will love it,” said Annabelle as she put her hand on his arm. 

         “As much as I love Annabelle.” Jason said.

        Josh never wrote a song for anyone before. This made him feel like he had actually achieved something for once. 

         In the hallway, Josh thought to visit his music teacher during his off period. His teacher’s name was Lena Demona. Ms. Demona was a very put together woman. She was tall and skinny, she had long brown hair, but she had a tint of red in her blue eyes. Josh thought nothing of it.

         “Ms. Demona,” he said, “can we talk?” Ms. Demona looked at him and smiled, “Of course, Josh,” she said, “What about?”

          Josh looked at his guitar case and said, “I’m writing a song for Emily and I want you to critique it.” 

           “Let me listen.” Ms. Demona said. So Josh began playing and Ms. Demona listened. When he was done, Ms. Demona smiled at him. 

          “The only thing you should do is take the line where it says, “I’m being pulled away from you, like a prisoner trying to escape,” Ms. Demona advised, “And change it.” 

           “To what?” Josh asked. 

           “Don’t tell her you’re being pulled away from her. Ask her for help to get to her.” Josh was wondering how that line would go. But, he thanked the teacher and walked out of the room. 

            When he got out he heard someone say, “Josh!” It was Emily. She ran to Josh and jumped into his arms. “What were you and Ms. Demona talking about?” Emily asked him.

              “She was critiquing a song I wrote.” Josh replied.

              “Cool. Your songs are always good,” she said, “Trust me. I’ve heard some.”

              Josh smiled at her and asked her if she was doing anything later. She said that she wasn’t so he asked her if she wanted to go to the park that evening. She said, “Sure.”

               That night, after their date, Josh was sound asleep. He woke up that morning in a place that he didn’t recognize. The air smelled dead in a sense and almost like no one lived there. 

                When Josh tried to get up to look out the window, he realized that his hands were tied down to where he was laying down. He tried to get free so that he could run, but he couldn’t seem to do it.

                 “Josh,” said a familiar voice. 

                 “Who’s there?” he asked.

                  It was Ms. Demona. She had Josh. She looked different than in school. Her long, brown hair was scraggly, the red in her eyes was more evident. Even her hands were more wrinkly than before.

                   “What happened to her?” Josh was thinking. 

                   “You look troubled.” Ms. Demona said, “What’s on your mind?”

                    Josh was wondering many things. He looked at her and said, “Is your name really, “Lena Demona?” Who are you?”

                   Ms. Demona put her hair behind her ear and she said, “No. My real name is, lvy Strain.”

                    Josh really knew what was happening this time. Ivy wanted to keep him away from Emily and have him all to herself. So he still struggled at his bindings, but they didn’t seem to break. 

                       Luckily, for Josh, he had a special ring for his friends to know he was in danger. He tapped his watch to the table, and Jason, Annabelle, Emily, and Hayley’s phone rang.

                       “Josh!” Hayley exclaimed, “Track his Apple Watch, Jason!” They tracked his Apple Watch and when they tried to get in, the door seemed to be locked. But, they were strategists. So they broke the window and barged in. 

                         “Josh,” screamed Emily, “Are you okay?”

                         “Emily, I’m fine,” he said as Emily freed him. 

                         Jason, Annabelle, and Hayley were trying to get rid of Ivy, before Annabelle and Hayley said anything, Jason said. “Girls, get outta here.” 

                         “What are you gonna do?” Annabelle asked.

                         “What I have to?” Jason replied.

                        Outside the house, Annabelle and Hayley ran to Josh and Emily. When they asked where Jason was, Annabelle looked back at the house and they knew what was going on.

                         Suddenly, the house exploded. Annabelle screamed and Josh protected Emily from the blast. When the smoke was somewhat clear, Annabelle saw something, or rather someone. Jason. She ran to Jason and jumped into his arms as Emily would do to Josh. And everyone was safe and as for Josh, well, he got to play his song for Emily. And she loved it.


End file.
